


-7 Degrees

by blckpnk



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im begging someone please write some more, its cold, this ship has been dead for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckpnk/pseuds/blckpnk
Summary: Frank and Meechum are stuck in a car with no heat on the highway in the middle of a snow storm, they warm up.//Aka this ship is dead and i needed something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please tell me im not the only one lurking on this ao3 tag anymore lmao. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I wrote this at 3am with no beta.

“Meechum, why do you stare at me like that?” Frank said, one night when he was getting home late from a meeting. He had noticed that every time there was a stop light or traffic, Meechum would always stare at him through the rear view mirror, just like he was doing right now. 

He flicked his eyes away quickly, as if Frank hadn’t already seen him. 

“I don’t know what your talking about, sir.” 

Frank laughed and tapped his knuckles on the window, he could see Meechum’s ears turning red. 

“Of course you do, I can smell lies, you know.” 

Meechum cracks a smile, and shifts lanes. He hopes that Frank is just joking around, and not actually prying to find out why. 

His earpiece crackles to life and its just an update about where the President was heading, nothing for him to be concerned about. 

“Well?” Frank quirks his eyebrow, amusement in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know why, I’ll stop doing it.” 

He kept his eyes on the road as he pulled up to the stop sign. Not on the mirror. 

“You can look at me all you want, s’your job. But I don’t think thats why.” 

Edward just swallowed, and focused on the road. 

Frank was quiet for a moment, and Meechum had finally thought that he had given it up. He thought wrong. 

“I think it’s also the same reason that you blush brighter then the sun every time I say anything remotely sexual.” 

Edward scoffed. 

“I do not!” 

Frank laughed. 

“The whole time were were in Gaffney for the peachoid incident, you were pinker then a cows udder.” 

Edward was slightly on edge, he had noticed the staring, he had noticed the blushing, what else was there? 

They sat in silence for another moment, this time surely was the end of this topic.   
“Possibly connected to the reason you also always request to be my tag along, no matter what day or time it is.” 

Meechum gripped the steering wheel harder, a feeling of anxiousness nestled deep inside of him. 

“Staring, Blushing, and following me around like a lost puppy, what are all 3 of those things usually associated with?” 

Meechum didn’t answer. 

Frank leaned up and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hm?” 

Edward could feel himself sweat, he flicked his eye back up to the rear view, which was a mistake. He cursed the traffic. Frank’s eyes were glaring right back at him, lips curled into a smug smirk. 

“They’re usually associated with a-“ His voice quieted, “A crush, sir.” 

Frank hummed. 

“I would’ve said admiration, but if the shoe fits, Meechum.” 

Frank chuckled, and Edward wanted nothing more then too sink into his seat and disappear. And he still had to get through this traffic. 

Frank tapped his knuckles on the window. 

“I know everything, Meechum.” 

When Edward didn’t answer, or do anything, he just sat, staring at the line of cars in front of him, Frank wondered if he had gone to far, making him expose himself. Meechum just sat there in an embarrassed fluster. 

“S’okay, Meechum- I-“ Frank started before being interrupted. 

“You won’t tell anyone, Right, Sir?” Meechum breathed. 

Frank unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward to poke his head up to the front. 

“I don’t plan on it.” 

Edward visibly relaxed, even though Frank could still sense he was uncomfortable. 

He sat back and watched the snow fall, it was coming down quite hard now, and the cars in front of them hadn’t budged a bit. 

“You know, I’ve grown quite fond of you myself.” Frank said, watching Meechum’s eyes flick up to the mirror again, they shone with surprise, and a little hope.

“Really sir?” 

Before Frank could answer a call came over the cars radio, Meechum answered. 

“Congressmen Underwood’s car.” 

There was a murmuring on the other side of the line and then Doug’s voice came over the speakers. 

“There’s been a big car pile up right before your exit, highway’s shut down and jam packed. You’re gonna be sitting there for a while.” 

Frank sighed, and hit his head on the back of his seat. 

“How long?” 

“No one knows yet.” 

Meechum sat up straighter. 

“But if we sit here for more then an hour we’re going to run out of gas!” He said, voice high in panic. 

Frank groaned, and Doug said something to someone. 

“We can’t get someone through to get you guys, you’re gonna’ have to wait it out.” 

Frank unbuckled his seatbelt again and leaned up to look at the console. 

“Christ its -7 degrees! Thats the coldest it’s been in years! We’re going to freeze!” Frank growled. 

Doug sighed, “I can’t do anything about it, sit tight.” Then he hung up. 

Frank sat back mumbling, and Meechum sighed. Why hadn’t he filled up the car before he pulled it around? 

“Well, look’s like we’re stuck here.” 

“It appears so, Sir.” 

Frank sat back and called Claire, and Edward wondered what the hell there were gonna do. The heat was already starting to leak out because the windows were so cold, and neither of them were dressed for the cold weather. The snow was starting to make a thin layer on the hood, which wasn’t good at all. 

Frank finished his call with Claire, and sat back into his seat, he was already getting a little chilly and the car hadn’t even shut off yet. 

“How long until this thing shuts off?” Frank asked, watching the snow falling out the window. Just as the words left his lips the motor sputtered and then the sound of hot air swooshing through the vents ceased. 

“Right now.” Edward said, sounding defeated. 

Now the only sound was their shuddering breaths. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Edward checked the time on his watch, then took off his earpiece. Mumbling something about shifts. The air around them got colder, and soon Edward was shaking in his seat. Frank, while he was cold, wasn't to the point of shuddering yet, it had probably only dropped one degree inside the car, but for heavens sake he could hear Meechum’s teeth chattering! 

“I can hear your teeth, Meechum.” Frank pointed out, he could see that the agent has wrapped his arms around himself. 

“S-sorry-“ He chattered out.

Frank huffed. 

“No, don’t be sorry. Jesus we’re going to turn into ice cubes.” 

Ed shivered again, before realizing something. 

“C-can you see if the t-tarp is in the b-back?” 

Frank whipped his head around and sure enough, by some grace of god, there was the car cover they used for when the motor cade had to stop in the midst of elements. 

“Hell yes it is.” 

Edward turned around to watch Frank dig it out, then turn around and try to offer it to him. 

“N-no Sir, s’my j-job to keep you w-warm.” 

Frank rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not leaving you to turn into the abominable snowman.” 

Frank unfolded the tarp and spread it out over him. It was plenty big for two people to fit under. 

“Get back here, Meechum. I know how to warm us up.” Frank deliberately used a suggestive tone just to get a rise out of the other. 

A warm blush splashed beautifully over Edward’s cheeks, or it might have just been the cold.   
“S-sir?” 

Frank laughed at the others wide eyes. 

“Come on now, get your mind out of the gutter and get back here.”

Meechum clumsily clambered into the back seat, tripping and landing on top of Frank. 

“Uh S-sorry! C-congressman!” 

Frank held open he tarp for Meechum to climb under, which he did, and sat as far away as it would let him. 

“Are you trying to remain celibate or get warm? Get over here.” Frank said, and Edward gingerly shuffled over a few inches, the a few more, until his and Frank’s knees were touching. 

“Come on now, I promise I’ll keep it PG.” Frank protested, and wrapped a arm around Meechum waist and pulled him flush against his side. Meechum definitely was blushing now. 

He tucked the edge of the tarp under him so the body heat wouldn’t escape. It was slowly warming up, and his shivers were little to none now. Frank kept his arm around Meechum’s waist, because god be damned if he didn’t take this opportunity to hug this boy as close as he would let him. 

“See? not so bad is it?” Frank jested. 

Meechum shivers calmed, “No sir,” he breathed. 

They sat like that for a while, not speaking. Eventually Frank’s free hand and one of Meechum’s found each other, Meechum’s skin was cold as stone. Frank took his hand in his and rubbed warmth into it. Meechum smiled. 

Frank looked over too him and bumped noses with him, because he was looking back. 

“Oop-“ Meechum whispered and turned his head down. 

Frank pulled the tarp closer. 

“Would it be taking advantage of you if I kissed you right now?” Frank asked, he wished he could tilt Meechum’s chin back up right now. 

“No Sir,“ Meechum said, bringing his head back up, and tilting it slightly. Frank smiled and pressed his lips lightly to Edward’s very, very cold ones. Edward kissed back with awkward enthusiasm, both their necks were craned to an awkward angle, but they didn't seem to care. Because Meechum let Frank’s tongue slip into his mouth, and he let a little groan fight it’s way out. 

They kissed until their lips were swollen, Meechum’s hand found it’s way to Frank’s thigh to brace himself. They barley even noticed the cold anymore.   
“That’s one way to warm up.” Edward said, resting his head against Frank’s shoulder. 

Frank hummed, and Meechum licked his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to what was exposed of Frank’s neck. 

“I could think of a few more ways to warm up, though Sir.” Meechum breathed, and Frank chuckled. 

“As much as I would love to do other things you have in mind, I don’t really want to get in your pant’s in a freezing cold car.” 

Meechum laughed. 

“Good call, Mr Congressman.” 

They sat cuddled up like that for maybe another hour, talking about nothing in particular, when Frank’s phone rang. 

It was Claire. 

“They’re having someone come pick you both up, I hope you’re both well.” 

“Colder then the ice burg that sunk the titanic, but well. Meechum’s going to come in and warm up for a bit, I think.” 

“Okay, see you soon.” 

Frank hung up and turned to Meechum, who was fast asleep leaning on his shoulder.


End file.
